The Bet
by Kanetsuki
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo make a friendly wager on one of their side jobs and both get more than they bargained for.


So, here's my next long-awaited fic. Sorry these are slow going, due to uni. This fic is a little different from my usual, in that there may or may not be an extended kissing scene ;P (hence the rating).

Argh, I loathe the way formats my writing. GRRR. ALL my line spacing and paragraph spacing is out of whack, and my indents are totally gone. WHY have they never fixed this? Honestly it looks disgusting, and has the readability of the bottom line in an eye-chart.

Anyway.

* * *

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"WHAT!? It's not _my_ fault these things fall over as soon as you even _breathe_ on them!"

"Well then how come _my_ pattern is almost complete, while you have to restart yours for the fourth time?"

Kazahaya glared at that smirk – that annoying, self-satisfied, condescending smirk that was once again on that bastard's face.

He glared at the small wooden pieces that were littered around him.

As a child he had never played with dominoes – in fact, he hadn't really had many toys at all – but right now he wished that he and Kei had spent many hours of their childhood whiled away on carefully arranging small wooden tiles out in the wisteria courtyard, or the narcissus pavilion or even in the mahogany hall, where they would probably get in everyone's way before the two twins would mischievously flick the final tile.

That wish was a close second, anyway, right under wiping the smirk off Rikuo's face.

"Well… how come it's taken you the same amount of time to do _one_ pattern, as it has for me to at least half do _three_ of them? Huh?"

Rikuo paused to pick up another domino piece before replying.

"Because by being careful and slow, I don't mess things up. Unlike you."

Oh, how those green eyes glittered. Kazahaya was so close to just going over there and kicking Rikuo's domino pieces so they flew all over the room. But then it would take them longer to complete the job. And if it took them _too_ long, Kakei might not pay them. And that would be a very bad thing.

Instead, the slim brunette took a deep breath and started to collect his own tiles. He could hear Rikuo humming in the background. He took another deep breath, determined not to let that green-eyed jerk get to him. Rikuo started whistling. Kazahaya ignored it and started positioning his domino pieces for the fourth time, although it was harder this time around because his hands were shaking in repressed anger.

Ten pieces – out of the three-hundred – later, and a false move of his hand left him starting at the beginning yet again. It's possible the boy would have just accepted his fate and moved on… if he hadn't heard his co-worker snigger.

"THAT'S IT!! Shut the hell up, you goddamn bastard! Just shut up!" he fumed in an ear-splitting tirade. Rikuo's reaction to this was to burst out laughing – he couldn't help himself.

"Why are you shouting at _me_, when it's clear who's the incompetent one here?"

"What!? I am NOT!! It's _your_ fault, with your stupid whistling and crap! I could do it just _fine_ without your annoying distractions!"

"Oh really? Care to prove it, Kazahaya? I _bet_ you that you can't finish that one pattern by the time I've finished both this pattern and the third one that needs to be done."

Perhaps he was too angry to notice the glint in the other boy's eye, or perhaps he missed that fox-spirit smile; whatever the case was, Kazahaya found himself replying with a defiant nod before Rikuo had even taken a breath.

"You're on!"

_There he goes again_, thought Rikuo, _jumping into things before he's got all the information_. The raven-haired boy smirked at his prey's naïveté – he could never quite get used to the way Kazahaya's thoughts would bypass his brain when it came to things like this. Especially when the boy seemed to think too much about other things. _Oh well_, he thought, _more fun for me_.

Three quarters of an hour later saw a frantic brunette trying, as carefully as his patience would allow, to place the last domino tiles in his pattern. These same three quarters of an hour also saw his partner slowly and inevitably setting down his very last tile. It was like watching a train-wreck in slow-motion. Kazahaya's widened hazel eyes darted anxiously between his near-complete pattern, and Rikuo's _very_ near-complete pattern; his shaking hands moving hurriedly while his opponent casually set the last piece into position.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" The cry of defeat could probably be heard on every island of Japan.

Rikuo said nothing. His smirk said it all.

Kazahaya just managed to refrain from slamming his fist against the floor, a move that would upset the hours of work they had done, but he couldn't stop those crocodile tears from forming at the corners of his eyes.

"It's not fair," he sobbed, "it's just not fair."

..o..o..o..

"Welcome back, boys. The task wasn't too difficult, I hope?" Kakei greeted the two boys as they walked through the door of the pharmacy. He was answered with a noncommittal nod from Rikuo and a sulky shake of the head from Kazahaya. Kakei held back a giggle at their reactions and headed towards his office. The two boys followed in the silence that usually followed one of their many, many quarrels.

"Well done, boys, well done. I trust you have evidence of your work." His smile hinted at unpleasant consequences should the answer to this question be 'no'. Unperturbed, Rikuo fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kakei. Kakei immediately flipped it open, and within seconds was watching a video-replay of the final event. Kazahaya craned his neck to see over Kakei's shoulder, even though he had witnessed the three domino patterns flip first-hand.

"Well done, you two. And now I suggest you head off to bed. You wouldn't want to be tired for work tomorrow, would you?" He suggested, making the boy next to him jump away quickly before vigorously nodding his head in agreement.

"H-hai, Kakei-san! Um, well, goodnight! See you tomorrow."

..o..o..o..

By the next morning, the hard feelings between the two room mates had been forgotten. And so had the bet.

That was, until about half way through breakfast. Something had been bothering Rikuo all morning. A niggling feeling that there was mischief to be completed, mischief that would make Kazahaya miserable, and therefore make _him_ happy. Half way through a snide remark about Kazahaya's eating habits, Rikuo remembered the bet and grinned.

"What's that look for?" Kazahaya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something important." Rikuo replied airily, getting up from the table. Kazahaya followed, carrying his breakfast plate to the sink.

"Just something about a _bet_ we made yesterday. You know – the one you _lost._"

The colour drained from Kazahaya's face. Rikuo sidled over to his alarmed room mate, cornering him against the kitchen cupboards.

"We never discussed the terms, did we, _Kazahaya_?" Rikuo leant in closer "They could be… _anything_."

Kazahaya was more than suspicious now, and not a little uncomfortable at Rikuo's close proximity and his own lack of escape.

"Like what?" he questioned in a show of unusual scepticism.

Rikuo inched closer.

"Well, _someone_ has to do the dishes."

And closer still.

"Or you could make my _bed_."

By this point there was a mere centimetre separating the two boys, one of whom was now blushing profusely. Satisfied, Rikuo ceased his leering, turned away from his distressed room mate, and started filling the sink with hot water.

"On the other hand, I don't mind doing the dishes since it's my turn. I'll just have to think of something else for you to do."

Despite the ominous ring to Rikuo's words, now that Kazahaya's escape route was open seized his chance, before Rikuo could corner him again. Standing at the sink, the last Rikuo heard of Kazahaya as he walked out the door was a bitter muttering about blackmail and a distinct 'bastard' in conjunction with his name.

The sense of suspense and dread hanging over Kazahaya was making it difficult for him to work. Unfortunately, today was stock-take day, and Kakei wanted his employees working very hard. Then again, Kakei _always_ wanted his employees working very hard. All the same, lifting many large, heavy boxes was not made any easier by Kazahaya's feelings of trepidation. By contrast, Rikuo seemed happy in his work, whistling as he hefted boxes of stock around the store-room. Glancing over his shoulder, Kazahaya scowled at his partner, thoughts of revenge forming with every bottle of pills or box of chapsticks that he counted. Rikuo was amusing himself by thinking of things to make Kazahaya as miserable as possible, using their wager.

But even these small amusements began to wear off, as the day wore on. Rikuo considered teasing Kazahaya to alleviate the boredom, but for once, Kazahaya was not in the mood for bickering, his energy sapped by his inventory duties. Needless to say, both boys were glad when Kakei popped his head around the door and told them it was time to close up.

"_Finally_." Kazahaya exclaimed with feeling, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his head around his shoulders, wincing. Rikuo felt much the same as he cracked his back.

"Ew, that's disgusting." Complained Kazahaya.

"Want me to crack yours for you?" Rikuo teased.

"Ugh, no thank you. I prefer to die of exhaustion with my spine intact."

Kazahaya really did look exhausted, too. Rikuo had almost made up his mind to leave the poor boy alone, when Kazahaya, deciding his need for food was greater than his fatigue, raced up the stairs in order to start preparing dinner as soon as possible. He was obviously not feeling _that_ poorly.

After dinner, the two boys found themselves facing a strange sense of déjà vu as they brought their dishes to the sink. This time Kazahaya was a little more wary, and made sure he couldn't be cornered by Rikuo again. That didn't stop Rikuo from leaning a little too close to him, forcing him to edge away even further.

"What's that look for?" he asked uneasily.

Rikuo smirked.

"I've just thought of how you're going to fulfil your side of the bet."

Kazahaya's eyes narrowed.

"How?" he asked flatly. In response, Rikuo slowly lifted off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Kazahaya went white, but he couldn't help a pink stain spread across his cheeks as he stared at his room mate's bare torso.

"What were _you_ thinking? I just want a massage." The taller boy grinned, flopping onto the couch.

"T-that's almost as bad! Bastard – I was hauling those boxes all day too."

"You lose the bet, you pay the price."

"Fine."

Kazahaya stalked over to where Rikuo was sitting, trying not to think about the fact that he would never, not in a million years, live this down.

And _really_ trying not to think about how good Rikuo looked without a shirt.

Sitting hesitantly on the couch next to Rikuo, Kazahaya took a deep breath.

_Okay, this is fine. It's just a massage. I'll kill him later._

He fidgeted until he was as comfortable as he was going to get and sucked in another calming breath.

_Just a massage. Just a massage._

He brushed the hair out of his eyes, and if he'd had sleeves, he would have rolled them up.

_Okay—_

"Just get on with it already." Rikuo impatiently interrupted Kazahaya's stalling.

"Fine. Then turn around." Kazahaya snapped back.

Kazahaya was suddenly faced with Rikuo's bare back.

_Um, I guess I'll just… Wow, there are a lot of muscles here. When the heck does this guy work out? Rikuo really _does_ have a good body. No! I did _not_ just think that!_

Kazahaya quickly halted the nervous internal babble he had been using as a distraction. Trying not to think at all, he lightly trailed his fingertips up Rikuo's back and onto his shoulders. Not expecting his own reaction, Rikuo had to suppress a shiver.

"Your hands are cold."

"Don't complain, you ungrateful jerk."

As Kazahaya hands traced uncertainly over his shoulders, Rikuo realised he really hadn't thought this idea through. Trying to calm his own breathing, he reasoned that as long as he didn't do anything stupid, there was no reason why he shouldn't just sit back and enjoy himself. Meanwhile, Kazahaya was starting to panic, suddenly realising that he had absolutely no idea how to give a massage. As the only obvious thing to do, Kazahaya tentatively applied a little pressure, trying to ignore his room mate's fairly considerable muscles underneath his warm, smooth skin.

_Wait. Ok, this is ok, um… right._

Kazahaya couldn't shake the suspicion that right at that moment, Rikuo most definitely had a huge smirk on his face.

_I'll be he's just loving this. Why does he love my humiliation so much?_

He resolved to get his revenge on the other boy as soon as possible.

As he became more confident in his abilities, Kazahaya fell into a reverie, letting his hands wander up and down Rikuo's back, sliding over his shoulders and actually doing his tormentor some good, although he knew Rikuo would never admit it.

Rikuo, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying not to reveal how flustered the massage was making him. He would never tell Kazahaya this, but dear god that boy was good – he seemed to know intuitively just where to put his hands and how to touch him. It was all Rikuo could do to keep his breathing steady, but he couldn't help letting out a small murmur of pleasure.

Kazahaya tensed for a moment; had Rikuo just… moaned? He pressed his thumbs into the boy's back again. Yes, that was definitely a moan. As Rikuo silently cursed his body's betrayal, it dawned on Kazahaya that Rikuo wasn't the one with the power here. From that point on, Kazahaya started amusing himself by seeing how much noise he could get Rikuo to make. It was strangely satisfying to hear Rikuo's stifled groans. Rikuo helplessly went along with the torture; he couldn't bring himself to make Kazahaya stop. He was starting to lose his cool; his breathing was becoming more erratic. He could feel his pounding heart driving his pulse through every part of his body. He felt Kazahaya's warm breath on the back of his neck, and it was enough to snap his self control.

Without warning, Kazahaya found himself on the floor, pinned against the couch, Rikuo's lips softly pressed against his.

It was at this point that Rikuo realised he'd done something stupid.

..o..o..o..

Rikuo quickly backed away, but it was too late.

He had kissed Kazahaya.

His power gone, Kazahaya was looking vulnerable again, and more than a little stunned. Of the two boys kneeling on the floor, he was no longer the one in control, and both of them knew it. Rikuo enjoyed having the upper hand again, his natural self-assurance fighting his panic at slipping up and making such a huge mistake. Kissing Kazahaya was going to be very difficult to talk his way out of. Come to think of it though, there did seem to be a lack of shouting and hitting on Kazahaya's part. He looked at Kazahaya, kneeling barely a foot away. He seemed flushed and dazed, and when he met Rikuo's eyes there was only confusion until he shyly looked away. Rikuo couldn't stop his stomach from twisting around his heart as he wondered if maybe he _hadn't_ made such a huge mistake. His certainty of the situation was dissolving.

Not meeting Kazahaya's eyes, Rikuo slowly pulled Kazahaya's shirt over his head; he was met with no resistance.

Kazahaya shivered to the touch of Rikuo's bare skin even though it was warm.

He was barely breathing.

Hesitantly, barely touching, he ran his hands up Rikuo's bare arms. His downcast eyes would not meet Rikuo's, long lashes hiding his emotions. Emotions that mostly consisted of confused nervousness. Without consciously thinking it, a part of him had known that this would be the final destination of his actions against Rikuo; it had all been a matter of time, and somehow, he'd been waiting for it.

Rikuo couldn't believe what was happening.

He slowly pulled them together; with every centimetre of skin that touched, hearts beat faster and skin burned. Rikuo drew his head in closer to Kazahaya's, hardly daring to breathe. Hesitantly, teasingly, he brushed their noses together, hovering.

He could feel the racing of Kazahaya's heart against his chest.

As they clumsily grazed noses, the few molecules of space between them were filled with unbearable anticipation.

Finally, he tentatively brought their lips together.

The kiss was soft and slow.

Lips parted only to be drawn together again. Breath was shaky and shallow. Kazahaya wasn't sure if he was terrified or euphoric, or both. Rikuo deepened their kiss gently, sweeping away Kazahaya's thoughts. Kazahaya softly gripped Rikuo's arms in response, melting.

Rikuo broke the kiss and brushed his lips over Kazahaya's cheek, lightly kissing the place where the boy's jaw met his neck. Kazahaya involuntarily tilted his head to expose his neck as Rikuo continued down with a light and ever so slow trail of kisses. Through a sharp intake of breath, Kazahaya thought that he had never realised Rikuo could be so gentle.

Rikuo felt the other boy rest his forehead against the crook of his neck, Kazahaya's warm breath playing down his chest, his hands clinging to Rikuo's shoulders. Rikuo reached the base of Kazahaya's neck, fiercely kissing the junction of neck and shoulder.

Kazahaya whimpered helplessly.

Rikuo kissed even harder, causing more whimpers of pleasure. He was savouring every inch and moment of Kazahaya; Kazahaya let him.

"Rikuo" he breathed when Rikuo reached the end of his shoulder.

He drew his arms up and draped them loosely behind Rikuo's neck. Warm chest against warm chest, their bare skin tingling. Rikuo responded with another kiss that went deeper than before, drinking in the other boy, melting into him, savouring him.

Everything was slow and gentle, sensuous and deep. Their instincts and passions leading them to a hazy bliss.

..o..o..o..

The next morning, Kazahaya was woken up differently to usual – by Rikuo kissing his neck.

His eyes flew open.

Rikuo chuckled and Kazahaya just _knew_ there was a smirk there.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Rikuo's rough morning voice sounded in his ear.

Kazahaya blushed, trying to work out why he wasn't jumping somewhere near the ceiling.

He was in Rikuo's bed, being held by the said person from behind.

He blushed even more when he realised that the only thing either of them were wearing were the bed sheets.

"Guess whose turn it is to cook breakfast?"

It took a Kazahaya a moment to catch on.

"Wait – what!? Why do _I_ have to cook it?"

"It's your turn, baka. Or we could just _skip_ it…" Rikuo kissed Kazahaya's neck intensely, careful not to leave a mark that Kakei or Saiga would see.

Kazahaya blushed at what he was suggesting.

"N-no – I'll do it. W-what do you want?"

Rikuo sighed somewhat disappointedly.

"Eggs. No wait – you can't cook eggs. I don't want a burnt crisp for breakfast." He knew Kazahaya was already starting to fume "How about something easy, like ramen."

"You-!"

Kazahaya somehow managed to scramble out of the bed, and stomped towards the shower without so much as a backwards glance. Rikuo smirked and enjoyed the view of a naked Kazahaya walking off, from behind.

True to his word, Kazahaya was cooking ramen when Rikuo entered the kitchen, rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"Hurry up. Kakei will want us down there soon."

Kazahaya turned around, fangs bared, to shout at Rikuo.

"Hey – it's not unusual for _you_ to be late," Rikuo ignored Kazahaya's glare, "but if we _both_ come down late together, they're going to know."

_Not to mention all those marks they'd have to try and cover up_, Rikuo thought to himself. That silenced Kazahaya. The thought of Kakei and Saiga knowing why he and Rikuo were running late was a very unpleasant prospect indeed.

"Unless you _want_ them to know we're lovers." Rikuo teased.

"W-we what?" Kazahaya stammered, blushing. Rikuo smirked seductively.

"Well, we made love last night. That makes us lovers."

Kazahaya was red as a beetroot.

"Or am I your boyfriend now?"

When Kazahaya didn't answer, paralysed by embarrassment, Rikuo went to the boiling pot on the stove and started dishing out ramen. For once Rikuo didn't read the newspaper at the table, instead he watched his roommate nervously eat breakfast, thinking about how cute Kazahaya looked when he was trying to eat his noodles too fast.

Kazahaya looked up and caught Rikuo watching him, surprised at the soft look in the other boy's eyes. He had never worn that look before – except for, well, except for last night.

"You're cute when you eat ramen." Rikuo offered as explanation, getting up from the table.

"I thought you said I look like a kid when I eat." Kazahaya replied petulantly

"You do."

On his way out the door, Rikuo drew Kazahaya into a quick, fierce hug before rushing downstairs, leaving a bewildered Kazahaya feeling somewhat warm and fuzzy inside.

..o..o..o..

Rikuo was stocking shelves in Green Drugstore when Saiga sidled up to him.

"So? How much do you owe me?"

Rikuo grinned.

"You lost, Saiga. I got Kazahaya to give me a massage. Pay up."

Saigas laughed, "Well, aren't you lucky, boy! Teaches me to bet on someone who is as unpredictable as the wind." Still chuckling enthusiastically, Saiga fished some money out of his breast pocket, handing it to Rikuo. "I'll bet a massage isn't _all_ you got from him!" he laughed loudly. Rikuo remained expressionless, but the hot sensation creeping up his neck and turning his ears red made Saiga laugh even louder. Rikuo left before saiga could pat him on the back.

A short time later, Saiga could be found in the back store room, moving stock. Kakei snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Saiga's neck.

"You owe me money, Kakei."

"Hm?"

"I won our little bet."

"Oh – you mean our two little boys have finally consummated their relationship?" Kakei asked gleefully, with no intention of ever procuring the money that was his side of the wager.

..o..o..o..

End.


End file.
